


Обещание

by innokentya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Что, если изначально поручение уничтожить крестраж-медальон от Р.А.Б. получил далеко не Кричер?
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 11





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на 4 день AU Сhallenge 2017 — задание «сообщники» — для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Тлен и никакого обоснуя, соринотсори.  
> 3) Канонная (!) смерть персонажа.  
> 4) Сanon!AU.

Стены дома как всегда давят на Сириуса, но сегодня он игнорирует это, как и кричащий портрет Вальбурги. Легкий пасс палочки — и все умолкает. Еще один — и огневиски плещется на дне стакана. У камина тепло и уютно: тихо потрескивают поленья, заставляя крохотные искорки взлетать в языках пламени, и Сириус завороженно наблюдает за ними. Наблюдает так долго, что даже не замечает, как проваливается в дремоту.

В сонной дымке к Сириусу приходит Лили, почему-то растерянная и опечаленная, но она не одна. Её обнимает за ноги малыш лет трех, взирающий на мир с неприкрытым восхищением и даже удивлением. Лили же протягивает к Сириусу руки и что-то отчаянно шепчет, но до него долетают лишь обрывки фраз, в которых он разбирает просьбу присмотреть за… сыном? — если у неё вдруг не получится его защитить. Сириус обескуражен её поведением, пытается сжать её ладонь в своей, убедить, что все будет хорошо, чего бы она себе ни надумала, но не может. Пальцы хватают лишь воздух, отчего-то липкий и вполне себе ощущаемый, а после мир взрывается.

Сириус распахивает глаза и едва не подпрыгивает в кресле от хлопка аппарации, разбудившего его. Он пытается достать волшебную палочку, когда чуткий слух улавливает протяжный стон, доносящийся из коридора. Сириус мгновенно срывается с места.

Если это Регулус, которого он дожидался полдня и остаток вечера, чтобы в который раз попробовать серьезно поговорить, то, похоже, дела у него не слишком хороши. Сириус пересекает комнату за считанные секунды, не обращая внимания на сбившееся дыхание и принявшееся скакать в грудной клетке дурное сердце.

Это и правда Регулус. И его вид оставляет желать лучшего: Регулус лежит практически у двери — видимо, упал, лишь ввалившись на Гриммо, двенадцать; его бьет мелкой дрожью, он явно не в состоянии контролировать собственное тело. Во мраке можно рассмотреть еще и Кричера, стоящего на своих уродливых костлявых коленках возле обожаемого им хозяина, и Сириус невольно морщится. Домовик замечает его присутствие мгновением позже и растворяется в воздухе по щелчку пальцев. Сириус тут же занимает его место возле Регулуса.

— Регулус… Что… Что с тобой?!

Руки будто становятся большими и чужими — Сириус не знает, куда их деть, что от него требуется и что, Мерлин подери, вообще происходит. Регулус выглядит по-настоящему жутко — постоянно облизывает потрескавшиеся и посиневшие, будто от холода, губы, смотрит на Сириуса глазами полными слез, пытается что-то сказать и схватить за пальцы. Когда ему это удается, Сириус поражен — кожа брата горит от жара, и теперь он точно уверен, что того прокляли, только не представляет, как.

Сириус растерянно приглаживает грязные волосы Регулуса, задевая шершавыми подушечками пальцев лоб, словно пытаясь прогнать, убрать, заставить исчезнуть ненавистные ему складки морщин, так рано появившиеся у младшего брата. Ему же еще сколько предстоит сделать, узнать, увидеть! Сейчас Сириусу даже плевать, что левая рука Регулуса опечатана Меткой Пожирателя — проклятыми черепом со змеей, которые, как он сам когда-то кричал Регулусу в сердцах, «сожрут его и не подавятся, даже не выплюнут».

Сириус уже уверен, что ошибся. Выплюнули.

Регулус пытается перевернуться на бок, но это дается ему с огромным трудом. Сириус запоздало думает о том, что брата следует по крайней мере левитировать в комнаты, но даже палочку из рукава достать не успевает — Регулус ловит его взгляд, чуть заметно мотнув головой, будто не хочет, чтобы его сейчас тревожили. Сириусу кажется, что еще несколько минут, и в Мунго понадобится помощь для них обоих, потому что он сам явно готов сойти с ума.

— Во… ды… — отчаянно хрипит Регулус, и этот голос раздирает душу Сириуса точно наждачная бумага.

Он вскакивает на ноги и спешит на кухню. Поиск стакана и наполнение его водой занимает меньше минуты, но Сириус уверен — прошла вечность. Возвращаться к Регулусу и необходимо, и страшно, ведь, а что, если…

Нет. Все — относительно — в порядке. Регулус находится все там же, где Сириус его и оставил, только дрожит пуще прежнего, обнимая себя руками, словно пытается согреться. Сириус садится возле него, аккуратно подтягивает поближе, бережно опускает его голову себе на колени, помогает напиться. Регулус хлебает воду жадно, будто это в первый или же — того хуже — в последний раз.

Стакан пустеет очень быстро, но жажда Регулуса не исчезает.

— Во… воды… По… жалуй… ста… Пить…

В этот раз Сириус соображает чуть лучше, вовремя вспомнив о том, что он волшебник. «Агуаменти» действует безотказно, и стакан с водой снова оказывается у губ Регулуса. Но этого тоже, кажется, мало.

На третью просьбу Регулуса Сириус не реагирует. Похоже, брата отравили каким-то особым осушающим организм зельем, и помочь ему действительно могут лишь целители. Да только как же транспортировать его к ним, когда он… он едва цепляется за остатки сознания?

— Си… Сириус… — выдыхает Регулус, снова сжимая его ладонь горячими пальцами. — Пос… лушай… меня… Это очень… очень важно.

Он закатывает глаза, хватается за горло, пытаясь справиться с приступом не то удушья, не то кашля, а Сириус сидит, застыв, как болван. Кажется, впервые в жизни он не знает, что делать.

— Возь… ми… это… — В ладонь Сириусу опускается какая-то коробочка с длинной цепочкой, и он запоздало соображает, что это — старый медальон. Как только металл соприкасается с кожей, Сириус задерживает дыхание — ощущения такие, будто на плечи свалились небеса. Регулус же внимательно следит за ним, не моргая: — Это… важно. Это… — тяжелый вдох, — это принадлежало Темному Лор… ду.

Последнюю фразу Регулус выговаривает практически на одном дыхании. Сириус готов отшатнуться — неужели Регулус решил, что он действительно будет помогать ему, его чертовому Волан-де-Морту и той свихнувшейся шайке в темных капюшонах? Да он лучше подохнет, чем пойдет на такое… И кому, как не Регулусу…

— Уничтожь его.

Сириус слушает и не верит собственным ушам: Регулус продолжает шептать, правда, с каждым вдохом все тише и тише, обо всем сразу: о том, что наконец-то признает — идеалы Лорда абсурдны и кровавы; о том, что тот обязательно проиграет, не замечая в тех, кто рядом, скрытых талантов и силы; о том, что тиран не сдастся просто так, но его противники должны стремиться к победе. Он умоляет Сириуса уничтожить медальон, не объясняя зачем, и самую малость успокаивается, стоит лишь тому клятвенно пообещать, что он приложит к этому все усилия.

— Тебе нужно в Мунго, Регулус, — Сириус тверд в намерении отдать брата под наблюдение целителей, но тот лишь устало дергает уголком губ, делает глубокий вздох и прикрывает глаза:

— Нет смы… сла, брат мой. Уничтожь… Лишь сооб… ща… Уничтожь, Сири…

Последний слог собственного имени Сириус уже не слышит — тот вылетает из прежде вечно изогнутых в надменной усмешке тонких губ вместе с синеватым облачком, что может означать лишь одно.

Сириус рычит и швыряет полученный медальон о стену напротив, надеясь, что разобьет, растопчет, превратит в пыль. Но на блестящей поверхности не остается ни единой царапины. Сириус закрывает глаза и прижимает тело Регулуса к себе, шепча в родную макушку всяческий бред о том, что все наладится.

Хотя кому, как не ему, знать — ничего не наладится. Уже никогда.

***

После многочисленных тщетных попыток уничтожить медальон Сириус отдаст его Кричеру с точно такими же указаниями, какие получил от Регулуса. Сам же он покинет родовое поместье Блэков, будучи не в состоянии находиться там, где когда-то обрел, а теперь вот так глупо потерял любимого родного человека.

Самое паршивое в том — он никогда не узнает, _что_ именно убило Регулуса.

Хотя это и не обязательно.

Сириусу прекрасно известно, _кто_ сделал это.


End file.
